


War and Tulips

by Meddalarksen, victoriousscarf



Series: War and Tulips [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddalarksen/pseuds/Meddalarksen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of WWI Prussia and Austria find themselves trying to find their footing when the world is no longer the same. With the victory gone to others the two nations try to find words of blame and forgiveness after the treaties are signed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War and Tulips

_Europe, 1919, in the aftermath of the Great War, and after the treaties were signed in Paris. When Europe was trying to put itself back together._

Austria finally returned to the house from where he had been seated by the fountain again. He was looking slightly more put together from the days and weeks before, but retreated to his rooms to make himself at least somewhat presentable. He emerged some time later, having changed into a clean suit. He looked much more himself, although there were dark circles under his eyes and no matter how much he had tried, his hair refused to be tamed. Instinctively he entered his music room, running his hands over the keys of the piano, grimacing slightly at the pain the pressure caused to the small cuts on his fingertips.

A loud knock interrupted him, but before the other nation could do anything, Prussia threw the door open and stormed inside. He stilled for a moment when he saw the still sorry-looking Austria. Soon enough his usual swagger was back in his step as he came the rest of the way across the room and sat down on top of the piano. "Hi," he said.

Austria's violet eyes narrowed behind his spectacles. "Prussia."

Prussia fidgeted on his seat (in the most annoying place he could be). "I wanted to stop by and make sure you weren't... dead or something. Not that I'd care but it'd suck to see West moping around anymore than he already was and he hadn't heard anything in a while, and Hungary doesn't talk to me anyway, so, ya know, thought I'd stop by in person. Just to make sure."

One dark eyebrow rose sharply at that, "As you can see I'm perfectly fine. Now, if it's not too much trouble would you please remove yourself from the piano." It was less a question than an order.

Prussia crossed his legs and leaned back on his arms. "I'm pretty comfortable here, really. You'll have to entice me off."

"Like hell. Get off." Well, there went any semblance of pretending he was fine, he swore so rarely though in recent months it had become increasingly frequent. He did rather wonder how much Prussia knew of what had happened of late here. Absently twirling his wedding band around his finger-he still couldn't bring himself to take it off-he frowned at the red-eyed nation reclining on  _his_  piano.

Prussia, ever the image of maturity, stuck his tongue out at the other nation. But in the next second his red eyes honed in on where Austria was fiddling with his ring. "Haven't taken it off yet than?"

Austria looked with some surprise at his left hand, he hadn't even realized what he'd been doing. "Oh. I've been meaning to, but things... keep... coming up," He trailed off, realizing how much reason that lacked. But to remove that ring was to make it official, though the treaty had already been signed.

Prussia blinked slowly at him a couple times. "She's gone you know. From you. You aren't getting her back."

His jaw tensed and he snapped in response, studiously not looking at the other nation, "I know that." And he did, he just...it was strange not having her in his house any longer.

Prussia slid off the piano and strolled with extra casualness over to the table set up in one corner of the room and grabbed a chocolate pastry. "Yeah, well," he said, stuffing it into his mouth, "Just making sure you aren't going to do anything stupid like run after her and start another war."

Austria turned to him, "That wasn't my fault. Besides, we're still reeling from the last one." At least Prussia was finally off the piano but... He looked at the other nation for a long moment. "Are you alright?"

Prussia paused with another pastry to his mouth. "Yeah, fine." He walked away from the table though, as if not trusting himself to take another handful of sweets. "You're the one who's a mess," Prussia continued, even though he walked with a slight limp and had lost something like twenty pounds off his already slender frame.

"You're eating chocolate," his tone reflected a difficulty comprehending what he was seeing. His violet gaze flickered over Prussia's unhealthily thin frame.

Prussia glanced down at the half eaten pastry in his hand before throwing it down on the table like it had burned him. "Right. Yeah. I guess I am." His hands twitched in the air for a minute before he crossed his arms across his chest. "I guess I'm just hungry."

"There are other things available if you would like," if it would make him leave was more the question. How did it come about that Prussia was  _here_ instead of bothering Germany?

Prussia shifted from one foot to the other. "No, no, it's okay. I wasn't even thinking about when I..." Prussia looked uncharacteristically confused, "Look, damnit, I'm not good at this."

Austria blinked at that, closing the lid of the piano so he could lean against it, the solid instrument at his back lending a bit of strength. "At what?" Confusion on his part when dealing with the red-eyed nation was one thing, but to see Prussia in a similar state was disconcerting to say the least.

Prussia tensed his entire body as if he was preparing for a battle. Taking a deep breath, he blurted out, "I'm  _sorry_!"

The brown-haired nation pulled back in surprise, of all the things he had been thinking that hadn't been the answer he'd expected. "What?"

The albino threw his hands up and waved them around, a bundle of suppressed energy and sharp movements that were all aborted to some degree or another. "Wasn't saying it once enough? You seriously don't want me to say it again do you?"

"Calm down, before you break something." The comment may have referred to anything from a blood vessel to the violin that Prussia's hands had come close to more than once. "Once was quite enough. I just...never expected those words to come from your mouth."

"Yeah, well, I never expected this... any of this to happen." Prussia sat down hard on the chair next to the piano. "I thought... I thought it was going to be like 1871, or any other war. I really... I really thought we would have been home by Christmas or whatever England was saying about it. There was just so much hope and beliefs and then..." His entire body slumped.

"None of us expected this." It was all he could manage. Seeing the other nation like this...he wasn't entirely sure how to react.

"Yeah, well, you're not the one they all blame. I know the treaty says it's all West's fault, but that's not what anyone acts like. The looks they give me... even when I was taking their land they never looked at me with the hate they do now. And it was you and West it hurt the most, even more than the sonofabitch France." He paused. "Well, and Hungary and Serbia." He hung his head and shook it. "Maybe if I had actually been a good older brother, or taught him anything else, he wouldn't be in this mess."

"Prussia, we all went to war. We all chose to do so. Some less than others, but nonetheless. They feel the need for a scapegoat, they always do. It's just their way, we would likely have done the same to them had we won."

"Sure," Prussia said. "But I'll always have this put on my shoulders. And... it just... You weren't on the Western Front that much. It was different from any other type of war..." He shook his head and stood up abruptly.

Austria wet his lips before speaking again, asking tentatively. "Do you..." he broke off, taking a deep breath and steeling himself for whatever response he'd receive. "Do you need to talk?" It was a better question than the initial one of 'don't you think Germany would be a better confidante?'

Prussia gaped at him. "I don't need to do something so wimpy as... as talk about my feelings or something like that!" He sat down again. Glancing over at the disorganized pile of sweets, he sighed. "I don't know. Nothing's really the same anymore. You're suddenly not married, West can barely look me in the eye, France looks like he wants to shove my own sword down my throat. He never hated me this bad, not even when Napoleon rolled through. England won't even bother to talk to me anymore, and Russia isn't talking to anyone. Even America isn't coming out. We changed the whole world and we were so _stupid_." He paused and took a breath. "I really didn't come here to rant though. I really did come to make sure you were still okay." He looked at Austria, "Or at least not playing Chopin and sobbing like a little girl like you were the last time something happened with Hungary."

Austria decided that it would be in his best interest not to point out that Prussia had contradicted himself in the space of one breath, might as well leave the other country some dignity. He almost instantly considered rescinding that decision at the albino's closing comment, "As you can see I'm not. I'm fine. Not permitted to associate with Germany and my marriage is dissolved, but I'm fine."  _Doing better than you are apparently_.

Prussia gave him a long level look, as if he didn't really believe the other. "Well, not sobbing no, but that was some pretty angsty music going for a bit."

"That was a glissando. I can't manage much more than that at the moment." He spoke dryly as he held up a hand, the scratches that crisscrossed the fingertips apparent on the pale skin.

Prussia reached forward and grabbed both of Austria's hands, holding them up into the light to see the scratches better. "It looks like it hurt," he mumbled.

Austria attempted to wrest his hands back from the other nation, "It did, but it was more my pride than anything. It'll mend."

"Yeah, well," Prussia let his own hands fall. "Your pride probably could have used some beating." Even though what he said was highly arrogant and made him sound like a complete bastard, the words sounded forced, as if he was trying to act like he thought he should.

Austria frowned at that, crossing his arms, managing not to grimace as the cuts brushed over the fabric of his jacket. "Possibly. Though yours seems to have come out the worse for the wear."

Prussia blinked at him. "Considering everything, from you that's almost flattering."

"Believe me, that was not my intention." His words could be harsh, but there was no venom to them today. Just a certain weariness.

"Oho," Prussia chortled. "Of course it wasn't. You jus' couldn't help but compliment me."

Austria arched an eyebrow at that, looking moderately amused, "Yes, because telling you that your ego took a beating is a compliment now..."

Prussia shrugged. "World's turned upside down after all."

Austria stared at him for a moment and then shook his head. He would never understand the other nation, "It has, but perhaps everything will sort itself out. Give it time."

Prussia muttered something about not wanting to give it time and then sat down again. He looked rather tired. "West will probably start wondering where I am," he said finally. "And if I don't show up I'll find the house cleaned top to bottom and that's just not acceptable."

"Oh, let him clean. If it helps him deal with this disaster leave him to it." Was he honestly arguing for Prussia to stay a bit longer? That couldn't be. It was nice to have the company, even if it was someone as insufferable as the nation currently seated next to his piano.

Prussia raised his eyebrows and looked at Austria askew. "Well than," he said, leaning back on the couch and spreading his arms out over the back.

Austria, looked around for a moment, gathering his thoughts. He had honestly just invited Prussia to stay. He had to be out of his mind. "Would—would you like something to eat?"

Prussia's eyes darkened for a second. "Do you have anything to spare?"

"I might. I haven't checked..."  _Haven't been inside long enough._

Prussia crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly moving from being open and cocky to enclosed and a little wary with one move. "Well, if you don't, that's fine."

Austria looked the other nation over, from where he was still leaning against the closed lid of his piano. "Very well then."

Prussia smiled wanly. "We going to the kitchen than?"

Austria roused himself from his speculation and nodded, straightening. "Might as well."

Prussia rose and followed him out. "This place feels pretty empty now."

A slight nod was the only response to that blatantly obvious statement. Austria opened the door to the kitchen, motioning for Prussia to preceded him inside. Prussia strolled into the room, the promise of food giving him back some of his cocky attitude. "Nice place, though," he continued.

"It is, if nothing else." The dark-haired nation moved over to the pantry, opening it and stepping inside, checking for something he might be able to serve Prussia.

Prussia pushed past Austria into the pantry. "Huh," he said. "Do you even know how to cook anything?"

Austria stumbled slightly back against one of the shelves as he moved out of the other's way, "Yes, I happen to. I haven't spent my  _entire_  existence with servants. Of course 'cooking' implies that I can locate anything..." The pantry was barer than he had expected.

"Really," Prussia drawled and sighed. "Oh well," he said. "I'm sure I'll be able to get something to eat with West later."

Austria looked around the pantry, frowning. This was going to be tight for a while...hopefully he could effectively get his feet under him again, and soon. "Mm. Probably."

Prussia refused to look down about it. "So, any other great plans?"

"I thought you were the one with all the plans..." He winced slightly as he realized how that could sound. Just as bitter as he felt. Blast it all, not the best way to go about this.

That caused Prussia's face to scrunch up. "I'm sure West must be looking for me... or... someone..."

Austria looked away, an apology on the tip of his tongue. It wasn't Prussia's fault. All he had to do was say that. But he couldn't. Let the other nation stew about it. "I suppose that's likely."

"Yeah," Prussia said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well then."

Austria's violet gaze scanned the room, avoiding the crimson eyes of the other nation. "It wasn't all your fault you know."

Prussia blinked in shock for a moment before tightening his arms around himself. "Enough of it was though." He didn't mention that Austria had been the first to declare war. But Austria had dropped out of the war long before he or West had, so the rest of Europe found it easier to blame them. And maybe they really were to blame for the whole mess. At any rate, they'd moved their army first.

He finally managed to look at the other nation. "Perhaps, but you shouldn't take it all on yourself. It'll worry Germany." Best add the last sentence to be sure not to seem too concerned on his own part. He knew how much of the blame rested on himself, after all. And, as insufferable as Prussia could be, he  _had_  been an ally.

"Right," Prussia snorted. "It'll worry Germany."

"He's always concerned about you, Prussia."

Prussia looked at the ground, slightly ashamed. "Yeah, I know."

Austria turned to look out the window toward the garden, "If you're on your way, would you do me a favor?"

Prussia shrugged. "Sure, what?"

"Take the tulips with you." The brown-haired nation's gaze was drawn to the red flowers he had planted in the garden after his marriage to Hungary.

Prussia glanced at him a little askew. "Tuli-?" But then he nodded. "If you want. I know West likes to keep up a garden."

"They're in the garden." What was unsaid was that he couldn't dig them up. Prussia would have to do it.

Prussia continued to give him the same odd look, but then nodded. After all, he had known Hungary longer than even Austria. "Sure," he said.

"Thank you," he hadn't even realized he had meant to say it before the words passed his lips. His gaze was focused on the fountain, surrounded by many flowers the plain tulips seeming out of place.

Prussia shrugged. "Yeah, well, they'll brighten up the place if nothing else and might make Germany happy."

Austria nodded slightly. "The tools are out near them." He was still speaking absently.

Prussia snorted. "Of course, make me do the work for your favor."

He closed his eyes, hands tightening into fists for a moment. He took a deep breath, "I can't."

Prussia nodded, "I figured actually. I was... I was trying to make a joke. I didn't mean it."

Austria glanced at him, offering him a wan half-smile, "Thank you for the attempt. It's a little too raw yet."

Prussia shrugged and shuffled his feet a little. "Yeah."

Austria ran a hand over the back of his neck. This was not going well. "Well..."

"Yeah, well, I should be going, so I should get to work if I'm going to take those."

"Of course. I'll...show you where they are." He gathered himself together and turned toward the door, glancing back once to be sure Prussia was following.

When Austria looked back at him, Prussia started as if coming out of a daze and followed. "Shouldn't take too long then."

The violet-eyed nation nodded, leading the way out to the tulips, near the fountain. He motioned to the flowers, the trowel still lying beside them where he'd dropped it this morning. Prussia glanced at the tools and back at him. "Tell me you aren't going to stand there over me while I dig in the dirt."

"No I have other things to attend to. Wish Germany well from me." He offered Prussia an inclination of his head, which might have been a bow, before turning to head back to the house. He paused, "Oh, and Prussia?"

Prussia glanced up from where he had already started digging in the ground. "Yeah?"

He hesitated a moment and then finally completed the thought. "Thank you." With that he quickly returned to his house.

Prussia blinked after him for a few seconds. "Huh." He went back to digging up the tulips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and greetings from victoriousscarf!
> 
> I just wanted to say, this was the very first piece of writing Meadowlark and I wrote together (Even though it's not the first posted). It takes place between some other headcannon issues we were dealing with, and very much was based off the idea of an all but broken Prussia dealing with a pretty broken Austria. WWI is really the area of research I deal with the most as a historian, and it's very interesting to consider this story in light of all the research I've done on the topic since we wrote it about... two years ago. Wow.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and thank you very much for reading!
> 
> Hello all! Meadowlark here. Has it really been two years since we wrote this? Good God in Heaven. As VS said above, it's our first piece of co-written work and it shows. It's interesting to see how this still fits in with the headcannon I have regarding Austria, though some aspects have changed. Any questions about said headcannons can be left in reviews and we will be more than happy to let you in on them.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, and we hope to hear what you thought of it!


End file.
